finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cura
.]] '''Cura' (ケアルラ, Kearura), also known as Cure 2 is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful version of Cure, restoring more Hit Points. In some games Cura may be a full-party Cure. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Cura', also known as CUR2 in the Famicom release and Cure2 in the Origins release, is a level 3 White Magic spell which restores a moderate amount of HP to a single player. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it restores between 33 and 66 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learnt by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 10 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Cura is a Level 3 White Magic spell. It can only be used by a Red Mage, a White Mage, a Devout, a Sage, and a Onion Knight. This spell can be bought in Saronia, Village of the Ancients, and in Doga's Village. Aria can cast Cura when she joins the party as a guest. Final Fantasy IV Cura is a White Magic spell that Tellah and Fusoya already know when they join the party. Cura can also be learned by Cecil at level 15, Porom and Rosa at level 13, and child Rydia at level 12. It costs 9 MP to cast. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cura is a White Magic spell that can be used by Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore, Kain (as a Holy Dragoon), White Mage, Fusoya, Porom, and Wedge. It costs 9 MP to use and restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or a small amount of HP to the party. Final Fantasy V Cura is a Level 3 White Magic spell that costs 9 MP to cast, and can be bought for 620 gil at Karnak and Jachol. Final Fantasy VI Cura is learned from the Espers Kirin at a x1 rate, Unicorn at a x4 rate, Golem at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x8 rate, and Lakshmi at a x16 rate. Terra can learn Cure 2 at level 33. It costs 25 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VII Cure 2 can be learned after learning Cure from the Restore Materia. It costs 24 MP to cast. In the 1996 Demo release, Aeris has Cure 2 and can use it for the cost of 20 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 75 MP to cast. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Light Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Magic Materia. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to call the spell Cura, this spell restores a moderate amount of HP on one ally. It can be drawn from a variety of mid-level enemies. , Fujin , NORG Pod Level 20-29: Abadon, Anacondaur, Biggs , Caterchipillar, Diablos, Esthar Soldier, Fujin , G-Soldier, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King Level 20-100: Geezard, Glacial Eye Level 40-100: Turtapod | Draw Points = Tomb of the Unknown King, Ultimecia Castle | Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Curas, 1 Healing Water refines into 20 Curas Mid Mag-RF: 5 Cures refine into 1 Cura | HP = +5 | Str = +0.08 | Vit = +0.28 | Mag = +0.08 | Spr = +0.28 | Spd = +0.04 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.03 | Luk = +0.03 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Cura restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or the entire party (roughly 1000 HP total). Both Dagger and Eiko can learn the Cura spell as a White Magic ability, and Beatrix starts with the ability. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned through the Healing Rod, Golem's Flute, and Barrette. During the third battle with Beatrix, she can use the Cura ability too, as can the Lamia enemy. Final Fantasy X Cura is located on Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid although everyone in the party can learn it. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 Cura can only be learned from the White Mage Dress Sphere it costs 40 AP to learn and costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can also can be cast by passing through specific gates in the Healing Wind, Immortal Soul, Heart Reborn, and the Healing Light Garment Grids. Final Fantasy XI '''Cura' restores HP of all party members within an area of effect, similar to Curaga and costs 30MP to use. Only White Mages can use Cura, unlike Cure and Curaga. The potency of Cura increases if the spell is cast while the WHM has job ability Afflatus Misery effect activated. The increase is based on the damage sustained by the White Mage under this effect prior to casting Cura. Properly utilized, this makes Cura the most MP efficient Healing Magic spell in the game. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Cura' is found on the White Magick 3 License on the License Board. It cost 32 MP to cast and restores a moderate amount of HP to all allies in range. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Cura' is an area effect healing spell which restores a small amount of HP to all allies. It is learned by leveling in the Medic role on the Crystarium System and can be learned by everyone at varying levels: Vanille at level 4, Hope at level 5, Sazh at level 7, Lightning at level 8, and by Fang and Snow at Level 9. It costs 2 ATB segments to use. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Cura can be used by White Mage for 10 MP. It costs 180 JP to learn and has a speed of 20. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky! Cure2!". Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Cura is cast by piling two Cure spells. It restores 400 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cura is a level 10 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores two allies' HP, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to 5 times per day, and requires 2 turns to cast.. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cura is cast by stacking two Cure target rings. It restores a moderate amount of HP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cura is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 50% of the HP of the character. Gallery File:FFI_Cura.png|Cura in the original ''Final Fantasy. File:FFIV_Cura_GBA.png|Cura in Final Fantasy IV. (GBA) File:FFIVDS Cura.png|Cura in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:FFIV TAY Cura.jpg|Cura in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. File:Cura-FFVA.png|Cura in Final Fantasy V. File:CuraFF6.png|Cura in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Cure2.png|Cure 2 in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFIX Cura.png|Cura in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Cura.png|Cura in Final Fantasy X. File:FFXII_Cura.png|Cura in Final Fantasy XII. Category:White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities